Hell's Storm is Brewing
by Raptor2216
Summary: 11th story of the Worlds Collide series. In the aftermath of the Battle of Earth-99, a plethora of Aberrations and anachronisms spring up across time. The Legends, joined by Loki, begin travelling across time to correct them. But, along their journey, they find themselves caught in a struggle between two powerful beings, whose fight threatens to unleash an enemy of unmatched power
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I'm back with a new story.**

**So, this story is gonna be about the Legends, and them having Loki on the team. One or two members of the Legends may leave in this story, but Loki will remain on the team for sure. There will also be a new member of the team joining near the end of the story.**

**Alright. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 1- A New Enemy

Loki smiles as he ducks under a laser blast from one of the Time Pirates. He throws one of his daggers into the neck of the offending Time Pirate, who instantly collapses. He then picks up the Pirate's laser gun and starts firing away at the Time Pirates, who start falling one after the other.

Pretty soon, all the Time Pirates are dead. Loki stands over the body of the last one he killed, then looks around at Nate, Ray, Mick, and Nora, who made up the rest of the strike team.

"Well. This was rather easy. I'm starting to get a little bored, to be honest. We haven't had a real challenge since I joined you," Loki says.

"You clearly haven't done a lot of stuff like this, because if you had, you'd know that saying something is easy is the best way to bring bad luck," Nate says in response. Loki just laughs.

"Well. I think we're done here," Ray says. Then, getting on comms, he says, "Time to pick us up, guys!"

A few moments later, the Waverider appears overhead and touches down. The five Legends board the ship, which immediately takes off.

The five make their way to the bridge, where Zari, Mona, and Charlie are waiting for them. "Good job, guys," Zari says.

Nate sighs. "Sara couldn't have picked a worse time to leave the team. I know she wanted to spend time with her son and all, but with all these aberrations and anachronisms thanks to Thanos, we could really use her," he says.

"Hey, you've done fine as captain, Nate," Ray says.

Nate nods to Ray in thanks. Then, Loki asks, "So, where to next?"

Gideon pops up in front of them. "While you were taking down the Time Pirates, I detected a new Aberration. A fairly large one," she says.

"What is it?" Nora asks.

"In Salem, Massachusetts, in the year 1694, the village was conquered by a powerful witch. The witch established a colony of sorts in the area, which continues to the present day," Gideon says.

Everyone is quiet for a few moments. Then, Ray says, "Well, that's bad."

"Gideon, set course for Salem, Massachusetts, 1694," Nate says.

"Yes, captain," Gideon says. The team immediately sits down and straps in for the time jump.

* * *

(1694, Salem Massachusetts)

The Waverider emerges from the time stream and dives towards the ground, setting down in a forest clearing a short distance from Salem. Given it's early in the year, snow is falling slowly over the forest.

"Gideon, do you have a location on the witch who caused the Aberration?" Nate asks as he unstraps from his seat.

"Not a specific location. However, according to the record, she will make her first appearance in Salem later today. Within a few weeks, she will have conquered this whole area," Gideon says.

"Alright. Ray, Zari, and Loki, you're with me. Mick, Nora, Charlie, and Mona, you stay on the Waverider as backup," Nate says.

"Got it," Mick says, already looking for a beer.

"Alright. Let's move," Nate says. He makes his way towards the exit, followed by Ray, Zari, and Loki.

As the team walks out of the Waverider, Loki asks, "So, we'll be fighting a witch. Excellent. I've been looking forward to a challenge."

"Do I have to tell you again to stop asking for challenges, Loki?" Nate asks.

"Apparently," Loki responds, making Nate face palm.

"Alright. Let's just find this witch and get out of here," Nate says.

"Well, then I will not keep you waiting if you are looking for me."

The team stops in their tracks, then turns to the sound of the voice. They see a woman, dressed in some kind of purple jumpsuit, floating in the air about fifty feet from them, with some kind of fire in her hands.

The team looks at her for a few moments. Then, Nate demands, "Who are you are?"

The woman laughs evilly. "You may call me…Satana," she says.

"Well, Satana. You are gonna…" Ray starts to say, only for Satana to blast him with a stream of sorcerous fire, knocking him back through a tree.

"Well. Anyone else?" Satana asks.

Nate steels up and charges at Satana. However, she casts another stream of sorcerous fire, knocking Nate flying back.

Zari activates her totem, sending a stream of air at Satana. Satana raises a shield in front of her to block Zari's attack. However, concentrating on the attack from Zari, she momentarily overlooks Loki, who draws a dagger and throws it at her. Satana tries to dodge it. However, it just nicks her leg, opening a small cut.

Satana glares at Loki. She is about unleash another stream of sorcerous fire when suddenly, Loki is surrounded by a dozen Lokis. She looks between them all, then thrusts out both hands and sends a massive wave of sorcerous fire that disintegrates all the fake Lokis and sends the real one flying back.

Ray, who has now recovered, shrinks down and flies up towards Satana. He unleashes several blasts with his armor, knocking Satana back slightly. However, she reaches out and grabs Ray, shocking him with her powers. Ray cries out in pain as she lets him go, sending him falling to the ground.

Loki gets back to his feet and throws two daggers at Satana. However, Satana easily deflects them with a shield of sorcerous energy.

Satana laughs as she looks down at the four Legends. "You have bitten off far more than you can chew with me. I will enjoy killing you," she says.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Sister!"

The voice draws everyone's attention. All of them look around, and to their surprise, see a man wearing red pantsand no shirt, with his on fire and wielding a flaming trident, charging into the clearing. Before any of them can react, he raises his trident and fires a stream of fire, looking very similar to Satana's fire, right at Satana. It strikes Satana directly, knocking her flying back and almost knocking the breath out of her.

Satana glares at the man. "Daimon!" she yells angrily.

"You will never succeed, Satana!" he shouts in reply, the flames on his hair and his trident burning more fiercely.

Satana glares at him angrily. Then, she says, "This is not over." Then, she pulls a stone seemingly out of nowhere. The stone begins to glow, and then Satana disappears.

The team continues to stare at the spot where Satana vanished. Then, they turn to the man. He turns to look at all of them, then says, "Hello, Legends. My name is Daimon Hellstrom. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**And, that's it.**

**So, yes. Daimon Hellstrom and Satana have been introduced to the MACU. I decided to do it with the Legends as that made the most sense. Also, please leave suggestions for who you would like to see play them.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2- Daimon Hellstrom

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter.**

**So, this is honestly going to be a rather short story. Only 8 chapters. But, I honestly feel trying to make it any longer would just be dragging it out to unnecessary lengths. Still, I hope you like what I do with it. Honestly, it's main purpose is to introduce Daimon Hellstrom.**

**Also, I have made my decisions on Hellstrom and Satana. Hellstrom is portrayed by Michael Fassbender, and Satana is portrayed by Angelina Jolie. I got a suggestion for Keanu Reeves portraying Hellstrom, but I already have a specific role in mind for him in the future. So, keep that in mind when suggesting actor portrayals in future stories.**

**Let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Daimon Hellstrom

Nora, Charlie, Mona, and Mick are waiting impatiently on the bridge of the Waverider for the rest of the team to return. Sooner than they expected, they hear doors opening and closing. Then, the door leading onto the bridge opens, and Nate, Ray, Zari, and Loki walk onto the bridge. However, to their surprise, another man with flaming hair and wielding a trident follows them onto the bridge.

"Who's this?" Nora asks.

"He helped us drive the witch away. But, it turns out the situation is worse than we thought," Nate explains.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mick asks between bites of a donut.

Nate turns to face Hellstrom. "Well, we were hoping our new guest could explain that to us," he says.

The team that stayed behind looks at him, and Nora asks, "Who are you?"

"My name is Daimon Hellstrom. And the witch you were after, and that I helped drive away, is my sister, Satana. We discovered some years ago that we were the offspring of Satan and a mortal woman. It is from our father that our powers come from," Hellstrom explains.

"Wait. You're the son of the devil?" Ray asks.

"Yeah. And yes, it's as disturbing as it sounds," Hellstrom says.

"So, why are you not evil?" Zari asks, earning a couple of side glances from the team.

"My sister and I were separated at a young age. I was raised among fairly religious people. I learned of my heritage when I was in my teens, but unlike my sister, I clung to the human side of me rather than the demon side of me," Hellstrom explains.

"What powers do you have?" Ray asks curiously.

"I was instructed by my father himself in dark magic during my teenage years. Now, my skill at dark magic is able to be challenged by only a few. I was also gifted with this trident, made from a metal from my father's realm. The trident enhances my power, and allows me to summon soulfire, which is the fire you saw me and my sister using. My sister is more accomplished at sorcery than I am, and is able to summon soulfire completely on her own. She is more adept at sorcery, although my powers, when I have my trident, are individually stronger than hers," Hellstrom explains.

"So, why is your sister travelling through time and trying to take over Salem?" Nate asks him.

"That's not her real goal. She created that Aberration in order to draw the Legends out. You stand as the biggest threat to her goals, so she did something she knew would be drastic enough to get your attention and draw you out so she could kill you all," Hellstrom explains.

"Why are we a threat to her plans? And what are those plans?" Loki asks.

"There is an ancient demon. The archdemon Mephisto. He ruled over an extra dimensional realm of demons long ago. He was so powerful that my father himself was forced to join forces with ancient magic users in order to banish him and keep him locked in his own realm. However, his bonds have worn down over the years. He is now able to make his presence felt in various worlds throughout the multiverse. However, his power is limited. My sister plans to release what bonds are still on Mephisto and allow him to unleash all his power on this Earth and others, under the hope that Mephisto will reward her for her service and make her a ruler under him. I had tried to keep myself separate from the world of demons and magic until I learned of my sister's plan. Since then, I have pursued her across time, trying to stop her," Hellstrom explains.

The team is quiet for a few moments. Then, Ray says, "Well, she's insane."

"Insane doesn't begin to describe my sister," Hellstrom says.

The bridge is quiet for a brief moment. Then, Hellstrom says, "I thank you for your assistance so far. But I need to be going. This setback will not slow my sister down. I need to resume my hunt for her."

"Uh-uh. If you think we're gonna let you try and hunt your sister down all on your own, you're almost as crazy as she is," Zari says.

"Satana came to conquer Salem in order to draw us out for a fight. Well, she's gonna get what she asked for. We're in this fight too, so we're gonna help you whether you like it or not," Nate says.

Hellstrom is quiet for a few moments, then sighs. "Well. You all are some of the most stubborn individuals I've met," he says. He pauses, then says, "Alright. I'll let you help me, so long as you follow my lead."

"Alright. Legends, let's get to work. We have a half demon to find," Nate says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I know, this was a short chapter, but it was mainly to introduce Hellstrom to the rest of the team and explain Satana's plan.**

**So, yes. Mephisto is coming to the MACU. I've altered his backstory a little bit, but he is going to be comic book accurate in his appearance and powers. Also, since Mephisto is coming, we may get an Earth-1 Ghost Rider at some point.**

**I'll end this chapter for now. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, as a Christmas present for all my loyal readers. Until then, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3- The God & The Half-Demon

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. It'll be another short one, but hopefully you guys like what I do with it.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 3- The God & The Half-Demon

Loki makes his way towards his quarters on the Waverider. He's feeling a little excited. He really had been feeling a little bored with the lack of challenge he'd faced since joining the Legends. Going up against Satana and Mephisto is going to be a nice change of pace for the God of Mischief.

As he passes the mess hall, he glances in and sees Hellstrom sitting at the table, drinking a beer. After a standing there for a few moments, Loki walks into the room.

Hellstrom senses Loki walk into the room and looks over at him. "Well. The God of Mischief decides to join me for a beer," he says with a slight smile, grabbing another beer and sliding it towards Loki as he comes close to the tabke.

Loki grabs the beer before it can slide off the edge of the table. "You know who I am?" he asks.

"Sure. Earth-1 isn't the only Earth I've been to trying to track down my crazy sister. I've spent some time on Earth-99. And, I mean, you are kind of famous on Earth-99," Hellstrom responds.

"Fair point," Loki says as he sits down, taking a long drink from the beer.

The two sit in silence before Hellstrom says, "You know…I know who you are, Loki. But I don't really know your story. Since we're gonna be working together for a little while, we might as well get to know each other."

"Sorry, Hellstrom. I don't just give out my life story. You want something from me, I'm gonna need something in return," Loki says in response.

Hellstrom chuckles a bit, taking another swig from his beer. Then, he says, "A little quid pro quo, huh? Fine."

Hellstrom pauses for a moment, leaning back in his chair.

"My mom kept the truth about our heritage from me and my sister for a very long time. I think that, really, she couldn't handle the truth. I always have thought that she didn't know who our father really was until after we were born, and knowing the truth broke her sanity in a way," Hellstrom says.

He pauses for a moment, then says, "There were isolated incidents throughout my childhood where I recognized that something was up with me. I was different from everyone else my age. And I don't mean different as in I had a unique personality or liked stuff most boys my age didn't. There were things I started to notice about me that I knew you were not normal for humans period. I now realize they were my powers showing."

"When did you discover your heritage?" Loki asks.

"When my father showed up at the foster home I was staying in at age 16," Hellstrom responds.

"Well. That's a bit more abrupt than how I discovered my true heritage. Up until now, our stories have been fairly similar," Loki says.

"And how did you discover your true heritage?" Hellstrom asks.

"Not long before that little…incident in New York, I travelled with my brother and some friends to the world of Jotunheim, realm of the Frost Giants, trying to determine the reason behind a recent incursion by them into Asgard. In truth, I had let them in to ruin my brother's coronation to king, but I obviously didn't tell them. When we got there, a Frost Giant grabbed me and tried to freeze my arm. Instead of it freezing, it turned blue. After that, I started looking into it, and I was able to get my father, Odin, to admit I was a Frost Giant he took from Jotunheim after he defeated the Frost Giants," Loki explains.

Hellstrom chuckles. "Well. Not quite as bad as my experience, but bad nonetheless," he says. Loki chuckles a bit along with him.

"So…it does seem like you seemed to get along with your brother at first. What made you go all "I'll invade New York and kill my brother"?" Hellstrom asks.

Loki stops chuckling and stares off into the distance. "My brother was a pompous, egotistical overgrown boy, yet he was the one that was favored. He was Asgard's beloved prince. And I was always overlooked. More than that…my father always showed his love for Thor, but never showed the same for me. He told me he loved me right before he died, and that was the only time in my recent memory he did so. Over time, I suppose, I grew to resent Odin and Thor. I resolved that I would be king of Asgard. When Thor thwarted my efforts, I instead turned my goals to ruling Earth," he says. He feels slightly surprised that he feels so at ease spilling all this information to Hellstrom, yet feels rather at ease with him.

"So, what happened to you once your father showed up?" Loki asks.

"He told me who I really was, and took me in order to train me how to use my powers and learn to use dark magic. I believe he intended to use me as a weapon, or train me to rule Hell along with him. Well, it didn't quite work out in his favor. My human side was stronger than my demon side, and I held onto it. After a few years of tutelage under my father, I escaped from him and tried to pursue a normal life. That is, until I ran into my sister again, and I ended up in this struggle against her," Hellstrom says.

Loki nods. Then, he says, "Do you think we'll be able to stop your sister before she can release Mephisto? I have no doubt your sister will be easy prey once we all find her. But can we find her fast enough? Mephisto is known to Asgard, and he is not someone I would want to chance meeting."

"Yes. Satana may be smart, but one thing she is not good at is subtlety. I doubt it will be long before we are able to track her down," Hellstrom says.

Right then, there's a loud alarm. Loki and Hellstrom look up, then Hellstrom looks at Loki and asks, "That's bad, right?"

"Well, it's not good," Loki responds, already knowing that from the brief time he's been on the Waverider.

The two hurry to the bridge. By the time they get there, the rest of the team has already gathered.

"Well. What is it now?" Loki asks.

The hologram of Gideon pops up. "I have detected another Aberration in the Dakota Territory, 1875. It is small, with only a small effect on history, but the center is a woman who strongly matches Satana's description," Gideon says.

The team all look around at each other, and Nate smiles. "Well, guys. Guess we're headed back to the Old West," he says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter, and that you like the Loki-Hellstrom friendship.**

**So, their next battle with Satana will take place in the Old West. And yes, I will be including Jonah Hex. I mean, how could I not? Hex is awesome. I honestly just chose the Old West as the time for the battle as an excuse to give Hex at least a small part in this story.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, stay tuned, and have a Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4- Back to the Old West

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**Oh, and I just realized I've forgotten Jax and Stein so far (they're still on the Waverider at this point). So, they will be in this chapter.**

**So, this chapter is going to be a little bit longer. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Back to the Old West

The Waverider emerges from the time stream and flies down towards a large meadow where it sets down.

As the ship sets down, Hellstrom leans forward after unstrapping himself and says, "Oh. Feeling a little nauseous."

"Don't worry. It'll pass soon enough," Nate says.

"Alright. What do we do now?" Zari asks.

"Alright. Loki, Ray, Daimon, Jax, Stein, Mick, and Zari. You're coming with me, and we're gonna scout out the area and figure out if Satana's been spotted. Nora, Mona and Charlie, you stay on the ship," Nate says. Everybody nods, and the chosen team follows Nate to the fabrication room.

"Do I really have to wear this ridiculous outfit?" Loki asks as the rest of the team, including Hellstrom, starts donning Old West style clothing.

"Sorry, Loki. We need to blend in," Nate says.

Loki sighs. Then, green light runs along his body, and a moment later, Loki is wearing set of black trousers, a black flannel shirt, a black duster, and a black cowboy hat.

Loki looks at himself in the mirror. "Hmm. Not quite as ridiculous as I thought, though not the most comfortable," he says.

"You look fine, Loki," Ray says.

Loki rolls his eyes. He then accepts a revolver from Jax, sliding it into his holster.

Pretty soon, the rest of the team is dressed, and the team makes their off the ship. Going off a map provided by Gideon, they start making their way to the nearest town, which just happens to be Salvation.

As the team enters the town, they look around and see that the town seems to be in rather good spirits.

"Well. This place looks even better than the last two times we visited," Ray says.

"Why don't we head for the saloon? If we're gonna find anybody who can give us any information on Satana, we're gonna find them there," Nate says.

"Good. I needed a drink," Mick says as he walks ahead of the rest of the team, heading straight for the saloon.

The rest of the team follows Mick into the saloon. Loki looks at the bar, where Mick is already sitting, and says, "I feel like a drink too." He makes his way over to the bar, with Hellstrom choosing to follow.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asks.

"Something strong," Loki says. The bartender nods before handing him a shot glass. Loki downs it, and nods approvingly.

"I like it. Another!" Loki says, throwing the shot glass down.

The bartender glares at him. "You're paying for that," he says.

Loki just looks at him for a moment. Then, Hellstrom tosses the bartender a coin. He then looks at Loki and says, "This ain't Asgard, Loki." Loki rolls his eyes in response.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team is asking around, asking if anyone has seen a woman matching Satana's description. So far, nobody has given them anything.

"I'm starting to wonder if any of these people have seen her," Ray says to Nate.

"Seen who?" a familiar voice asks.

Ray and Nate both grin as they turn around and see Jonah Hex standing behind them.

"Well. Jonah Hex. How nice to see you again," Nate says as he extends his hand, which Hex takes.

"Well. When you all show up, it usually means something bad's goin' down," Hex says.

"I guess you could say that. Why don't you come back with us to the ship?" Nate says.

* * *

(The Waverider)

"So, who is this guy?" Hellstrom asks.

"Jonah Hex, sheriff of Salvation. We've met him several times on trips to the Old West," Ray says.

"Looks like you've made a couple changes to your team since I last saw you guys," Hex says.

"You could say that. We've been through a lot since we last saw you," Nate responds.

"So, what are you all doing back in my town? You better not be planning on causing any trouble," Hex says.

"We're not the ones here to cause trouble. My sister, a witch, has travelled to this era. We're trying to bring her in," Hellstrom explains.

"Gideon, bring up an image of Satana," Nate says.

"Right away, Captain," Gideon responds before pulling up an image of Satana from their encounter with her in Salem on the main console.

Hex walks up to the console with the rest of the team. He looks down at the image, then says, "This who you're looking for?"

"Yeah. Have you seen her?" Nate asks.

"I think so. Saw a lady just outside town the other day, and she looked like this picture," Hex explains.

"You think you could take us to where you saw her, Hex?'' Ray asks.

"Yeah. If this lady is that dangerous, I want her out of my town and my time," Hex says.

"Thanks, Hex," Nate says. He then turns around and says, "Everybody suit up. Charlie and Mona, you'll stay here to guard the ship. Everyone else is coming."

Everyone nods, then head off to prepare for the expected fight.

* * *

(45 minutes later)

"How much further, Hex?" Nate asks, now wearing his suit.

"Not much further," Hex responds. He then turns towards them and asks, "Hey, you got anything for me? Nothing beats a good revolver, but I get the feeling something like that ain't gonna do much against this witch."

Nate grins. "Yeah. Almost forgot," he says before handing Hex one of Rip's old laser revolvers still on the ship.

Suddenly, Hellstrom stops short, looking around, as the flames on his body start burning more fiercely. Everyone notices Hellstrom's reaction, and look at him. "Daimon, what's wrong?" Nora asks.

"We're not alone. My sister is close," Daimon responds.

Everyone looks around, trying to spot Satana. Nate steels up, Loki draws his daggers, and Mick readies his heat gun.

For a few moments, there is nothing but quiet. Then, Daimon lunges forward and tackles Mick to the ground, narrowly saving him from a stream of sorcerous fire aimed right at him.

Hellstrom jumps back to his feet, and looks in the direction that the fire came from. A moment later, Satana floats out of the trees, her hands filled with soulfire.

"Well, brother. You are good. I didn't expect you to find me so quickly," Satana says arrogantly.

"I will always find you, sister. Your plan will never succeed," Hellstrom says firmly.

Satana laughs. "Your bravado is impressive, brother. Let's see if you can back it up," she says. Then, she thrusts both her hands forward and unleashes a powerful stream of soulfire at Hellstrom. Hellstrom responds with a stream of soulfire from his trident.

The two streams struggle against each other for several tense moments. Then, there's a large explosion at the spot where they met, knocking everyone in the clearing backwards.

Ray shrinks down and flies towards Satana as Mick unleashes a blast from his heat gun. Satana flies up to avoid Mick's attack, but finds herself being blasted by Ray. She flies backwards, but rights herself quickly. She sends another stream of soulfire right at Ray, but Ray dodges it.

Nate rushes forward to attack her. However, Satana easily dodges his punch. Then, her eyes start to glow as she looks right at Nate. Nate looks at her, and locks eyes with her. Instantly, he feels drowsy, and almost like his mind is turning to mush. After a few moments, he collapses to his hands and knees, somewhat catatonic.

Trying to protect their leader, Zari uses her totem to unleash a powerful wind at Satana, knocking her away from Nate. Nora then rushes forward, using her magic to send Satana crashing through a tree.

Satana easily recovers from the blow and flies forwards to attack Nora. However, she gets caught in the stomach by a laser bolt from Hex. Angered, she tries to attack Hex with soulfire, only to find 8 Jonah Hexes now in her view. Looking around, she sees every member of the Legends has multiple copies.

Satana fixes her eyes on Loki, the only Legend who doesn't yet have a double. He just smirks and shrugs a bit before throwing a glowing dagger at her. Satana tries to block it with a sorcerous shield, but the dagger, enchanted by Loki, pierces right through it and slices across her arm.

Satana growls in pain. But, before she can strike back, all the Nate copies jump forward, before the real one punches her in the face. Then, Ray grows to giant size and smashes his hand down on Satana. He holds his hand there for a moment before lifting it, revealing Satana lying on the ground, battered and barely conscious from the blow.

Everyone walks up to her. Nate grins as he says, "Well, guys. Looks like another win for us."

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, obviously, it's not over. I already told you this story was going to be eight chapters long. I hold to that. So, I think it's clear that this fight isn't over.**

**Sorry to anybody hoping Hex would have a bigger role. But, against someone like Satana, he can't do much. I just wanted to use at least once, even if only for one chapter.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5- Breakout

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Breakout

A door opens on the Waverider, leading into the brig. A moment later, Hellstrom and Nate march Satana, who is wearing some special cuffs, into the room.

"You'll be spending some quality time here until we get you to the Time Bureau," Nate says.

Satana looks at the cell with something akin to disdain. "This is it? You couldn't have something a little bit comfier for your prisoners?" she asks.

Nate rolls his eyes as he opens the door. "Just get in there," he says as he pushes her in.

Satana stumbles in slightly, then stops herself as the door closes behind her. She turns to face them, disdain on her face. "You think this over? I will break Mephisto's bonds and rule under him!" she cries angrily.

"No. You won't. You're going to spend the rest of your days in a special cell provided by the Time Bureau," Nate says before walking out of the brig.

Satana walks him walk out, then turns her eyes to her brother. "You really are going to let them do this to me, brother?" she asks.

Hellstrom narrows his eyes. "Brother? Really? Now you consider me your brother? You've never cared about me. You never responded to the few messages and letters I tried to send to you after we were separated. And you've sided with Mephisto, and fought against me? Yet now you expect me to care about you? Why should I when you've never cared one bit about me?"

He pauses for a moment, then says, "You're getting what you deserve, Satana. You're gonna spend the rest of your days in a cell, and I'm not going to spare you a second thought." He then turns and walks out of the brig, leaving Satana to stew in her cell.

Hellstrom makes his way to the bridge, where the rest of the team has gathered.

"Well, guys. I think that this went pretty well. And I must say, I went quicker than I expected," Ray says.

"Thank you, Legends. I really appreciate you helping me capture my sister. It would have been much harder to capture her before she could release Mephisto if I didn't have your help. I am in your debt," Hellstrom says.

"Of course, Daimon. We couldn't risk her running amok throughout time. And hey, you stay a friend and help us out if we need a favor, and we'll call it even," Nate says.

Hellstrom smiles and nods. "Deal," he says.

"Well, what now?" Zari asks.

"We contact the Time Bureau and tell them to ready a cell to contain Satana," Nate replies before saying, "Gideon?"

"Contacting the Time Bureau now. I will alert you when we have received a response," Gideon says.

* * *

(Soon after, the mess hall)

Loki walks into the mess hall, hoping to grab a drink. As he enters, he sees Hellstrom sitting at the table, drinking a beer.

"Have one for me?" Loki asks. Hellstrom turns to face him, smiles, and slides a beer he has waiting towards Loki, who catches it and sits down to drink.

"Well. Now that we have your crazy sister, what will you do now?" Loki asks.

"Not sure. I'd like to go back to my old job as a college professor. But, given how I left the university to pursue my sister, I'm not sure I can go back to teaching that easily. I guess…I'll just take life one day at a time," Hellstrom responds.

Loki nods and takes a drink. "Nothing wrong with that," he says.

* * *

(Ray's quarters)

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Ray asks Nora as they sit down on his bed together.

Nora doesn't respond. After a moment, Ray looks at her and sees that she's got a rather blank look on her face.

"Nora? What is it?" he asks.

Nora snaps out of her daze and looks up at her boyfriend. "Something's not right here. Satana overpowered you guys so easily the first time. Maybe it's just me, but I feel like she wasn't giving it her all when we fought her," she says with concern.

"So, what? You think Satana let us capture her? Why?" Ray asks.

Nora's expression is a little grave as she says, "I don't know. But if she's as determined as Daimon made her out to be…she wouldn't have let us take her unless we had something she needed."

* * *

(The brig)

Satana sits in silence on the bench in the cell, looking at the wall. Then, she suddenly starts to smile. With slight difficulty, she reaches into her uniform and pulls out a small knife, glowing with power. With some difficulty, she cuts off her cuffs, the enchanted balde slicing right through the metal with no problem at all.

Satana laughs to herself as she steps up to the door of the of the cell. "Oh, brother. I thought you would have been smart enough to make sure I wasn't hiding anything," she says. She then steps forward and stabs the knife into the door. She mutters a spell, and the door opens up.

Satana laughs as she walks out of the cell and exits the brig. She makes her way slowly down the hall, looking for anyone in the halls.

As she glances around a corner, she sees Charlie just around the corner. Slipping quietly around the corner, she grabs Charlie in a headlock and presses her enchanted knife against her back.

"Where is the time drive?" she demands.

"What?" Charlie asks in confusion.

"Where is the time drive? Tell me now," Satana growls.

Charlie is quiet for a moment, then says, "Uhh, it's down this hallway. Take a right at the end, and you'll see a big door leading into the engine room on your right."

"Thank you," Satana says, before driving her knife into Charlie's back. Charlie gasps, and then collapses to the ground as Satana lets go of her and walks down the hallway, leaving Charlie to bleed to death on the floor.

Satana follows the direction Charlie gave her, and soon finds herself in the engine room. She makes her way through the room slowly, and soon finds a large box hanging a little over her head.

"There you are," she says, levitating up to the box. She opens it, revealing the time drive. She then pulls a small device out of her uniform and holds it up to the time drive. Several small cables extend from the device and attach to the time drive, beginning to extract power from the time drive.

At the same time, on the bridge, Nate is going over some data on the main console. Suddenly, an alarm starts going off.

"Gideon, what's going on?" Nate asks.

"There seems to be someone interacting with the time drive," Gideon says.

Nate pauses for a moment, wondering what's going on. Then, a chilling possibility comes to him. Immediately, he turns and runs off the bridge, heading for the engine room.

Nate bursts into the engine room, and to his horror, finds Satana standing right in front of the Time Drive. She turns to smirk at him, then says, "Goodbye," before unleashing a stream of soulfire that knocks Nate flying into the wall.

Satana laughs. She makes her way out of the engine room and to the bridge, unopposed, as nobody else has realized what is happening.

"One last little surprise," Satana says. She opens a panel under the main console, then inserts a device she stole from the future. She then utters a chilling laugh before pulling out her time stone. With a flash of light, Satana disappears from sight.

For a few moments, there's nothing. Then, out of nowhere, Gideon's voice is broadcast through the ship, "Mainframe overridden by external source. Shutdown of all systems in progress."

Everyone on the ship is alarmed by the sudden message. Then, the Waverider begins to shake violently and fly erratically. Everyone of the ship grabs hold of something and holds on as the Waverider shakes even more before falling out of the time stream. The Waverider falls out of the sky before landing violently on the ground below.

The crash wakes Nate. Looking around, he realizes things have gotten far worse. Satana is free, the Waverider has crashed who-knows-when, and her systems are fried.

They're in trouble.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, some of you may be wondering why I killed Charlie. Part of it has to do with the fact that I just don't see her usefulness. That may be from the fact that I have watched maybe three episodes from Season 4, and from what I know of her on the show, she actually seems more like a reason to keep Maisie Richardson-Sellers on the show. Both she and Mona seem almost a little forced members of the team. I'm keeping Mona around for the time being, even though she's probably my least favorite Legend after Charlie.**

**So, yes, Satana let herself be captured so she could siphon power from the time drive. She's almost ready to release Mephisto. Next chapter will show the Legends trying to regroup and get back underway, and feature the surprise return of somebody the Legends know. It'll be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6- An Old Friend

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, some of the events of this chapter will likely greatly surprise you. I hope you like what I do.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 6- An Old Friend

The doors leading to the bridge of the Waverider are slowly forced open, and Nate makes his way onto the bridge, which shows clear signs of damage caused by the impact.

"Ugh, Gideon. Are you there?" he asks. But he receives no response.

Nate curses under his breath. He makes his way to the main console and sees the extent of the damage.

A noise behind him draws his attention. He turns around and sees Jax and Stein walking into the bridge.

"What happened?" Stein asks.

"Somehow, Satana got loose. She made her way to the engine room, accessed the time drive, and siphoned power from it. I'm guessing she then came to the bridge and sabotaged Gideon," Nate says. He then gestures to the console and says, "Jax. Think you can get Gideon back up and running?"

Jax hurries forward, pulling out a panel to get a look at the internal mechanisms of the console. After a few moments, he says, "It'll take me a long time to get the whole ship back up and running. But I might at least be able to get Gideon back after a few minutes." And he gets to work.

As Jax works on getting Gideon back up, Nora, Ray, Mona, and Mick make their way onto the bridge. "What happened?" Nora asks.

Nate explains what happened again. As he finishes, Nora sighs in frustration and says, "I knew something was wrong. I knew the fight was too easy."

"I know. But all we can do now is try and get the ship back up and running. I get the feeling Satana isn't far from being able to release Mephisto," Nate says.

"I agree. If my sister siphoned power from the time drive, with everything else she's gathered, that may be enough to free Mephisto," Hellstrom says as he and Loki make their way onto the bridge.

Everyone turns to look at them, and sees their grim faces. "What's up?" Nate asks.

"We found Charlie on our way to the bridge. She's dead. Stabbed in the back. Satana must have killed her," Loki says.

Everyone is stunned for a moment. This is only the second time a member of the team has died (not counting when Amaya was killed by the past Snart in the Legion of Doom's reality).

The whole team is quiet for a few moments. Then, Jax turns a part, and the lights in the bridge turn on, and Gideon's hologram appears. "Hello, everyone," Gideon says.

"Gideon, you're back," Nate says happily.

"Indeed, Captain Heywood. I apologize for the crash, but Satana used future tech beyond my capabilities to resist to disable me, and by extension, all of the ship's systems, causing the ship to fall out of the time stream," Gideon responds.

"And where did we land, Gideon?" Nate asks.

"On the outskirts of Central City, the year 2069," Gideon responds.

"Great. So we're stranded in the future, and have no way of locating Satana," Ray says.

"Once we get all the systems back online, I will be able to monitor the timeline. I believe that, given the temporal energy she siphoned from the time drive, I will be able to detect when she begins the process to release Mephisto," Gideon says.

"Well, what do we need to do?" Nate asks.

"I have begun auto-repair sequence. With the help of Mister Jackson and the rest of you, the process should go faster. However, unfortunately, in the crash, some necessary parts were damaged beyond repair," Gideon says.

Ray sighs before asking, "Well, how are we going to replace them?"

"It is fortunate that we landed in the future. By this time, the technology to replace these particular parts have just recently been invented. You will be able to find the parts at Mercury Labs," Gideon responds.

Nate turns to the team. "Alright. Mick, Loki, you two and get the parts we need. The rest of us will stay here and get started on the repairs," he says.

"Ahh, great. Finally, a chance to steal something again," Mick says happily.

Loki grins excitedly, feeling a little more in his element. He quickly reviews over the parts they need to steal from Mercury Labs, then heads out with Mick.

The two make their way through the streets of Central City. Although the buildings have changed in the last 50 years, the street layout is generally the same, and with the address of the Mercury Labs facility where the parts are, Mick is able to get them there without needing a map.

When they get to the facility, the two stop across the street, examining the building. "Well. You're the expert here. What's our plan?" Loki asks.

Mick analyzes the place for a minute, then asks, "Think your illusions can fool the security cameras?"

"Never tried, but I suppose so," Loki says. He looks up, and right then, he sees two security guards walking away from the building, presumably having just gotten off shift. He concentrates for a moment, and green light runs down his and Mick's bodies. A moment later, they look like the security guards.

Mick looks himself over, then says, "This'll work. Let's go." He and Loki stand up and make their way over the main entrance to the building.

The front door is locked, and only unlockable with a fingerprint scanner. Loki presses his thumb to the scanner, and the system, thinking he's one of the two security guards that just left, unlocks the door.

Mick looks between Loki and the door for a few moments, then says, "We need to do this more often."

Loki chuckles before walking into the building. He takes out a map of the facility Gideon made for them, figures out where they are, then points down a hallway as he says, "This way."

He and Mick walk down the hall, heading in the direction of the storage room. As they walk, they pass another security guard. Mick is about to reach for his heat gun, disguised as a normal gun by Loki's illusion. But, before he can, the guard looks at them and says, "Hey, Rick. Burt. Thought you guys were heading home."

Loki, thinking quickly, responds, "Sorry. I lost something during my patrols, and I wanted to come back and find it before heading home."

"Got it. Hope you find it. See you guys later," the guard says before walking away.

Mick stares after him for a moment, then looks at Loki and says, "I really like you."

"We can talk about how my magic can help with robberies later," Loki says before continuing to walk towards the storage hall.

After a few more minutes, they reach the room. Loki again opens the door with the fingerprint lock, and the two make their way inside. The two look around the room, then spot a table where the parts they're looking for are resting.

"There they are. Let's get 'em and get out of here," Loki says.

He and Mick make their way to the table, Mick slinging a backpack off his back. The two stuff the parts into the backpack, then zip it shut.

"Let's get out of here," Loki says.

Suddenly, there's a strange noise like a weapon charging up behind them, and they hear a voice say, "Sorry, friends. But you have something I want."

Mick freezes, recognizing that voice. He and Loki turn around, and to Mick's shock, they see a man wearing a blue parka and blue goggles, holding some kind of gun, with the muzzle glowing white.

"It can't be," Mick says.

"Who?" Loki asks.

The man straightens up, surprised, then pulls off his goggles, revealing the face of Leonard Snart.

Mick and Snart just stare at each other for a few moments. Loki, thoroughly confused, waits, hoping the situation will explain itself.

Finally, Mick says, "You're dead."

"I'm disappointed, Mick. I thought you'd realize I dont die that easily. When the Oculus exploded, a burst of temporal energy transported me through time before i could be disintegrated," Snart explains.

"So, you've just been stuck here?" Mick asks.

"For six months. I stole this cold gun from the Flash museum, and went back to thieving. I wasn't sure you guys would ever find me," Snart responds.

"Leonard...its been 4 years for us," Mick says.

Snart looks a little annoyed at that fact, but asks, "Why are you here, Mick?"

Loki chooses that moment to speak up. "We're here because the Waverider crashed just outside the city, and we need these parts to repair the ship so we can stop a powerful demon from being released on the multiverse," he says.

Snart looks at him. "Who are you?" he asks.

"Loki, God of Mischief. I'm new on the team," Loki responds.

Snart looks at him curiously. Then, Loki says, "I dont know exactly who you are. But we need all the help we can get. We could use someone like you. Plus, we're down a teammate."

Snart is quiet for a few moments, then smirks. "Fine. For old times sake," he says.

* * *

(Soon after, the Waverider)

"Gideon, how much longer until repairs are done?" Nate asks.

"Once Mr. Rory and Loki return with the parts, it will only be another hour or two," Gideon responds.

"Good," Nate says.

Suddenly, the door to the bridge opens, and the team turns to see Loki and Mick walk onto the bridge. Then, to their shock, Snart walks in behind them.

The bridge is quiet for a few moments before Jax manages to get out, "Snart?"

"In the flesh," Snart responds.

"But...you died. You died when the Oculus exploded," Stein protests.

"Wrong, Professor. The Oculus sent out a burst of temporal energy as it started to explode, which transported me to this year before I could get disintegrated," Snart responds.

Everyone is quiet, then Snart says, "We'll have time for a reunion later. Right now, we got work to do. I understand you're trying to stop a demon?"

"Yeah," Ray says, still astonished.

Snart smirks. "Then let's move," he says.

* * *

**And I'll end there. **

**So! Snart is back! And yes! It is the Snart who was presumed dead. Not an earlier version of himself. He will be joining the Legends for the final fight. **

**Now, some of you may be wondering why I chose to bring him back. It started when I decided to include Iceman as Sara and Snart's son. I thought about what it would be like if Snart could know about Robert, and then this idea of how to have him survive came to me, and I liked it, so I decided to go with it. And yes, after the battle, Snart will be meeting his son. **

**Next chapter will be up on Monday. Until then, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7- Bringing Down Satana

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, we've gotten to the final battle. I hope you guys have liked this story, and are excited for this.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Bringing Down Satana

Nate tightens a bolt, then stands up from his spot. "Gideon? How are we looking?" he asks.

"Repairs are almost finished. I estimate we will be back to full operating capacity in about half an hour," Gideon says.

"Excellent," Nate says happily.

He turns around to heard towards the bridge, and sees Snart approaching.

"Hey, Snart," he says.

Snart looks at him, then asks, "Who exactly are you again? We haven't been introduced."

"I'm Nate Heywood, codename Steel. I'm the new Captain," he responds.

"What happened to Hunter?" Snart asks.

"He sacrificed himself to stop an ancient time demon from killing us," Nate says.

Snart nods slowly, then asks, "So, you took over?"

"Not exactly. See, we actually lost him not long after you were presumed dead. After we lost him, Sara Lance took over as Captain. Even after we got Captain Hunter back, she remained Captain, and stayed Captain until a few months ago," Nate explains.

As Nate says this, he can see Snart's face get the tiniest bit lighter. So little he hardly notices it.

"Sara," he says lightly, then asks, "Wait, if she was Captain, what happened to her? Why isn't she here?"

Nate looks at Snart for a few moments, then sighs, knowing that this was going to have to happen eventually.

"Umm, Snart. Why don't you come sit down with me? There's something I need to discuss with you," he says.

Snart looks at him suspiciously, but complies and follows Nate into the mess hall, which is just a few feet away. They head over to the table and sit down.

"What's going on, Heywood?" Snart asks.

Nate breathes a sigh, then says, "Snart…a little over a year ago, on another Earth, an alien warlord named Thanos wiped out half of all life in the multiverse. Because of that, we got stuck in the time stream for almost a year. Eventually, after a year, the Flash and his allies reversed it, and we came to help them kill Thanos. During that battle…we ran into a team of heroes from the future who were helping us. One was a young man with ice powers, who called himself Iceman. We found out after the battle that his real name was Robert Snart. We found out later that he was born four years ago. Sara's his mother…and you're his father."

Snart is frozen for a little while, stunned into silence. It takes a few moments before he manages to respond, "Wait…mine and Sara's son?"

"Yes," Nate responds.

Snart is quiet for a few more moments, then says, "That night. In the Waverider at the Vanishing Point."

"Yeah. That's what Sara thought. She told us that when she found out she was pregnant, she took the jumpship to 2014, spent her pregnancy with a friend, and give birth to a son she named Robert. She left Robert with her friend, and returned to the team. After she met the future Robert during the battle with Thanos, she decided she had stayed away from him long enough, and so she left the team, leaving me as Captain, and returned to Central City to go back to Robert," Nate says.

Snart is just quiet. After a few moments, Nate says, "I'll leave you to your thoughts. I gotta get back to work. After we finish dealing with Satana…then we can take you wherever you want to go if you don't want to stay with the team." He then stands up and walks out of the room, leaving Snart to his thoughts.

Half an hour later, the entire team has gathered on the bridge. "Alright, everyone. I think we're done with repairs. Gideon, how're we looking?" Nate asks.

"Repairs are complete. All systems are back up and running," Gideon responds.

"Awesome. Have you detected any sign of Satana?" Nate asks.

"Not yet," Gideon responds. Then, a split second later, she says, "Wait. I am detecting a time quake originating in 1812. A mass of temporal energy has been detected."

"Satana. She's initiating the ritual to free Mephisto," Hellstrom mutters.

Nate nods. "Alright. Everybody strap in. Once we get there, we do whatever it takes to stop Satana. And, if it comes it and Mephisto gets free, Loki and Snart will focus on Satana, and the rest of us will take on Mephisto," he orders.

Everyone nods as they make their way to their seats and strap in. Nate sits in the Captain's chair, and shoves the lever forward, sending the Waverider on a course for 1812.

* * *

(1812)

Satana laughs to herself as she continues her spell. It will not be much longer until Mpehisto is free.

As she continues her spellwork, a small portal opens a few yards away. It's very tiny at first, but slowly grows.

Suddenly, a blast of cold energy hits her from behind. Tumbling through the air, she turns around and sees all of the Legends assembled behind her. Mick and Snart are both aiming their guns at her, and everyone else is ready to fight.

Satana glares at them. "You dare try to stop me? It is too late! The process has already begun. Nothing can stop it! Mephisto will soon…"

"Bored now!" Snart interrupts before blasting her with his cold gun, knocking her flying again.

"Keep her occupied! I need to figure out a way to stop the spell," Hellstrom says urgently.

The entire team rushes towards Satana. Ray fires his compressed light beams as Firestorm throws a fireball at her. Satana responds with a blast of soulfire. The three attacks all meet, causing a huge explosion.

Nate charges through the smoke cloud, ready to attack Satana. However, Satana grabs his fist as he throws punch, then throws him aside.

As Nora tries using her magic to restrain Satana, Hellstrom hurries over to the widening portal. Using his own dark magic, he starts trying to identify the spells Satana has used and how to stop the spell. To his horror, he realizes that the spell is advancing faster than he can counter.

Suddenly, Mona goes flying past him. He turns around, and sees Loki diving aside to avoid a blast of soulfire from Satana. Recognizing he doesn't have much time, Hellstrom starts working, trying to slow it down, even though he feels certain it's futile.

Mick and Snart both fire their guns at Satana. She raises an energy shield around herself, blocking the beams. Ray then flies right at her, shrunk down, to attack her. However, she lowers the shield and lunges for him, grabbing him. She then mutters a spell, and the spell sucks the power out of Ray's suit. She lets him go, and he falls to the ground, completely out of power.

Nora releases a powerful telekintetic wave at Satana as Zari unleashes a gale force wind at her using her totem. Satana is unable to raise a shield in time. However, she tries her best to stand her ground, and is able to stay mostly in place.

Nate charges at her from the side, landing a punch that knocks Satana flying. However, she rights herself in midair and sends more soulfire at Nate, who just manages to avoid it.

"Nora!" Hellstrom yells. Nora immediately rushes over to him.

"I can't stop the spell on my own. Please, if you can, try to use your magic to slow the growth of the portal. If it doesn't stop growing, Mephisto will escape," Hellstrom says.

"I don't know. I'll try," Nora says. She closes her eyes, concentrating. She then starts using her magic to try and slow down the portal.

Meanwhile, Satana dodges a beam fired by Snart and tries using her hypnotic powers, but before she can, Loki throws a dagger right at her, forcing her to dodge aside. She faces Loki, only to have to start weaving around the sky as Loki starts using telekinesis to throw various rocks and debris scattered around the clearing at her.

"You may be the God of Mischief, Loki. But I'm the daughter of the devil himself. You think you're skilled at sorcery? Your knowledge of sorcery is small compared to mine!" she screams before conjuring a thicket of spears out of nowhere and sending them flying at Loki. Loki deftly avoids the spears, though several come very close.

"Mick! Lay down some cover fire!" Loki says. Mick raises his heat gun and fires it, forcing Satana to fly up to avoid the flames.

Loki rushes towards Satana. Satana glares at Loki and uses a spell to bring a tree down into Loki's path. However, Loki ducks back to avoid getting cursed, then leaps over the tree. He throws two daggers at her at close range, but she dodges them easily.

Satana glares down at Loki. "Die, Asgardian!" she growls before unleashing a powerful stream of soulfire. However, to her shock, the soulfire passes right through Loki.

Satana is frozen in shock and confusion. Then, suddenly, she feels the blade of a dagger stab into her back, and Loki's voice say into her ear, "I'm technically not Asgardian. And since you stabbed Charlie in the back, I thought it fair I do the same."

Satana whips around and backhands Loki, knocking him back. However, before she can do anything else, Firestorm throws a fireball at her, knocking her down. Then, Firestorm picks up Nate, flies him up, then drops him. He falls down right at her, slamming into her fists first, and knocking her down into the ground, creating a small crater around her and knocking Satana out cold.

The team stares down at her. "Well. We got her," Loki says.

"S***!"

Everyone turns towards Hellstrom, who had said that. The portal has grown, and both Hellstrom and Nora are starting to look worried.

"What's going on?" Nate asks.

"It's growing!" Hellstrom says desperately.

The portal grows even more. Then, slowly, a shape starts to take shape in the midst of the terrible.

Slowly, it becomes clearer, and a terrifying face becomes clear. A demonic red face, with black spiky hair, and sharp teeth, with glowing red eyes.

"Mephisto," Hellstrom says in a low voice.

Mephisto, laughs, a chilling sound. "My bonds are breaking. Satana has done her job. Now, my time is at hand," he says.

"Not on my watch, Mephisto," Hellstrom responds. Then, he orders the team, "Hit him!"

Zari unleashes a fierce blast of wind with her totem. Nora sends a powerful telekinetic wave at him. Loki conjures daggers to throw at Mephisto. Firestorm unleashes the most powerful blast he can at him. And both Snart and Mick fire their guns at him.

Mpehisto laughs as he withstands the attacks. "You cannot harm me that easily!" he says.

"Then how about I help them?" Hellstrom says before pointing his trident at Mephisto and unleashing the most powerful blast of soulfire he can. The blast strikes Mephisto in the chest.

The demon growls a bit as the soulfire forces him back a little bit. "Your power is not enough to defeat me, Hellstrom," he says with a growl.

"But it is enough to keep you at bay just long enough," Hellstrom says. His eyes start to glow, the flames on his body grow in intensity, and his trident starts to burn and glow with greater intensity. Then, with everything he can muster, Hellstrom throws his trident at Mephisto.

The trident hits Mephisto in the chest, releasing a massive burst of energy. Mephisto bellows in anger as he forced back into the portal, and disappears from sight.

"Nate! Quick! Grab Satana's time stone!" he says as the trident flies back into his hand. He then begins spinning it, creating a circle of energy in the air.

Nate runs towards where Satana's time stone is resting. He grabs it and runs it back to Hellstrom, thrusting it into his hand.

"Nora! Lend me your magic!" Hellstrom yells, holding out his hand holding the stone. Nora runs to him and grabs hold of his hand, concentrating hard on her power.

Slowly, the energy conjured by the trident grows in intensity. Then, it shoots forward, hitting the portal. Within moments, the portal shrinks, and finally disappears from sight.

Hellstrom lowers his trident, and both he and Nora collapse to their knees, exhausted from the effort.

Silence falls over the clearing. After a few moments, Nate asks, "Is that it? Did we win?"

"For now," Hellstrom says kind of breathlessly, "But I could not restore all the bonds on Mephisto. It may be in a month, or in a hundred years. But, there will come a time where he may be able to escape. We'll have to keep an eye out for him."

Quiet falls again for a minute before Nate says, "Well, we've won for now. We'll try and figure out how to keep Mephisto at bay for good. But, I think this is a victory. We've taken down Satana, and kept Mephisto from getting out. I'd say this is good day's work."

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope I did this chapter well. I decided to get the battle and Snart learning about Robert in one chapter.**

**So, next chapter will wrap this story up. I hope you guys are excited for it. It'll be up tomorrow. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8- A New Path

**Hey, everybody. I'm here with the final chapter of this story.**

**I have enjoyed this story, and I hope you all have as well. I'm really glad I chose to do this one before I did my Crisis on Earth-X story.**

**Also, for those wondering, I have taken a Guest reviewer's advice. I have selected Ian McDiarmid as the one to play Mephisto in the MACU. I think, given his experience playing Darth Sidious, he would make a good choice.**

**Alright. Let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8- A New Path

"Well, team. We did it," Nate says as they walk back onto the ship's bridge.

"Any chance Satana will be able to break out this time?" Jax asks.

"None. I made very certain that there is no chance she'll be able to get out. I made sure she has nothing on her she can use to get out. And I cast every spell I possibly could to make sure she'll never get out. Plus, I think we knocked her out hard enough to keep her out long enough to get her to the Time Bureau," Hellstrom says.

"Good. Let's get her there ASAP," Nate says as he straps in, the rest of the team quickly following suit.

* * *

(Time Bureau)

The entire team, as well as Ava and several guards, watch with satisfaction as the cell door closes, leaving Satana trapped on the other side, glaring at them with hatred.

"This cell has been imbued with multiple wards. She won't be able to use her magic to get out, and the glass is sound proof, so if she has any hypnotic or siren like powers, there's no way she'll be able to use them on anybody. And we'll have at least four guards guarding this cell at all times, as well as security camera footage. She's never getting out of here," Ava promises.

"Thank you for your assistance, Ava," Nate says.

"Of course. Thank you for apprehending her," Ava says.

Nate nods, then says, "Alright, team. Let's head back to the Waverider."

"Actually, I'm going to stay here," Mona says.

Everyone turns to her. "Huh?" Nate asks.

"I don't know why, but I feel like my team on the Legends is done. Plus…I kinda want a less hectic life than one on the Waverider," Mona says. She then turns to Ava and asks, "You wouldn't mind me returning the Bureau, would you?"

"Of course not. Welcome back," Ava says, extending her hand to Mona, who accepts it.

"We're gonna miss you, Ava," Nate says.

"And I'll miss you. But this is the next step for me," Mona says.

Nate just nods, then turns to the rest of the team. "Alright, team. Let's head back to the Waverider."

As the team makes their way to the Waverider, Snart sidles up beside Nate. "Heywood, I have a favor to ask," he says.

"Sure, Snart. What can I do for you?" Nate asks, though he already feels he knows what Snart is going to ask.

"Can you take me to Star City? It been kinda nice to be back with the team, but I think there's somewhere else I should be," Snart says.

"With your son," Nate concludes.

"Yeah. I had a crap father. I don't want my son to grow up thinking the same thing," Snart says.

"I understand, Snart. It's no problem. We'll get you to your son," Nate says.

* * *

(June 20, 2019)

The Waverider touches down in the outskirts of Star City, instantly camouflaging.

"Gideon managed to find the address of Sara's apartment," Nate says, handing a slip of paper to Snart.

SNart takes the paper, looks it up and down, then says, "Thanks. I expect I'll see you guys again sometime. Have fun." He then walks out of bridge, exits the Waverider, and starts heading for Sara's apartment.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team remains on the bridge. After a few moments, Nate turns to Hellstrom and asks, "So, can we expect you to leave us too?"

"Actually, no. I've thought about it, and realized I can't exactly return to my old life. Besides, staying with you all will give me the best chance of stopping Mephisto should he ever escape. So, for the time being, you're stuck with me," Hellstrom responds.

Nate grins. "Well then, welcome to the Legends, Daimon Hellstrom."

"Glad to be on the team, Nate," Hellstrom responds.

Nate nods, then asks, "So, where to first?"

"Why don't we take a trip to Aruba?" Mick asks.

The team laughs. Nate then says, "Why don't we just take off and see where the time stream takes us?" The rest of the team straps in as Nate shoves the lever forward. The Waverider takes off and flies up into the sky before entering the time stream.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Snart makes his way through the streets of Star City, following directions on a phone provided to him by Nate. It doesn't take too long before he reaches the apartment building.

Snart looks up the building before walking through the front doors. As he walks in, he accidently runs into an older man with white hair, a white mustache, and glasses.

"Sorry," Snart says.

"No problem. Just coming home from work?" the man asks.

"Nah. Here to see my…ex and my son," Snart says.

"Ah. Here for Sara Lance, are you?" he asks.

"Yes. Do you know her?" Snart asks.

"Yes. We know each other. She actually just got home," the man says.

"Thank you," Snart says before walking towards the elevator.

The whole ride up to Sara's floor, and the whole time walking towards her apartment, Snart is wringing his hands, wondering what he's going to say to Sara.

Finally, he reaches her door. For the first time in a long time, he's nervous. It takes him a few seconds before he is able to knock on the door.

He hears a woman's voice say from inside the apartment, "Coming!" Then, a few moments later, Sara opens the door.

The moment Sara opens the door, and sees Snart standing on her doormat, she freezes, and her eyes go as wide as saucers.

For several tense moments, the two stand in silence. Finally, Snart says, "What's up, Sara?"

Sara is quiet for another few moments, then she asks, "Leonard? Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me," he says, taking her hand.

Sara looks down at her hand, then up at Snart's face. Then, seeming to realize from his grip that he is real, she throws her arms around him, holding him tightly. After a moment, Snart hugs her back.

The two remain in that embrace for a moment before Sara pulls back. Then, before Snart can do anything, Sara leans in and kisses him. He's surprised, but relents and kisses her back right before she pulls away again.

"How are you alive?" she says, looking like she wants to cry.

"I didn't blow up with the Oculus. Right as it exploded, it sent out a burst of temporal energy that sent me to the year 2069. I got stuck there until the team happened to find me just a day or two ago," Snart says.

Sara just stares at him for a moment, then hugs him again as she says, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. And…after Nate told me about our son, I knew I couldn't stay away," Snart says.

Sara pulls back, looking at him. "You know about Robert?" she asks.

"Nate told me everything. I know I've not been a part of either of your lives since that day in the Vanishing Point, but I don't want our son to grow up like me, with an absentee father. And…..I'll admit…I want to see if what we had was real," Snart says.

Sara is quiet, then she starts to smile before kissing Snart again.. "I would like that," she says.

"Mommy, who is it?" Robert calls from inside the apartment.

Sara glances back into the apartment, then back at Snart. "Why don't you come meet him?" she says before pulling him into the apartment.

Once inside, they see Robert sitting on the floor in the living room playing with some Legos. He looks up, sees Snart, then asks, "Mommy, who is this?"

Sara smiles. "Bobby, this is your daddy," she says, using Robert's nickname from the future, which he has grown to like.

Robert likes surprised. "My daddy?" he asks.

"Yes. I thought he was dead, but I was wrong. Now, he's come back," Sara says.

Robert is quiet for a moment, then he quickly gets up and runs to embrace Snart. "I so happy you're back, Daddy," he says.

Snart looks down at him, then kneels down and puts his hands on Robert's shoulders. "So am I, son. And I promise, I won't leave again," he says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this, and my Stan Lee cameo.**

**So, from hereon out, and for the time being, the Legends lineup is as follows: Nate, Mick, Ray, Nora, Jax, Stein, Loki, and Hellstrom. And, of course, we'll be seeing them again in the Crisis on Earth-X story.**

**Obviously, I'll be doing Captain Canary from now on. I always shipped them.**

**So, I'll have the Crisis on Earth-X story up soon. Until I do get it up, leave a review, give me your final thoughts on this story, and have a Happy New Year!**


	9. Update- Crisis on Earth-X story is up!

**Hey, everybody. I am posting this notice to let you know that I have finally posted the MACU's version of Crisis on Earth-X. It's rather simply titled "Avengers: Crisis on Earth-X". I will try and update as frequently as I can, but I start my next semester of college on Monday, and this semester will be far busier, so I may not be able to update quite as frequently as in the past.**

** I hope you will go follow it. I'm really excited for it, and hope you all are too.**

**Thanks for your continued support!**

**-Raptor2216**


	10. Update: Phase 2 finale is posted!

**Hey, everybody. After almost a month of hiatus from the MACU, I'm back to announce that the finale story of Phase 2 has been published! It is titled "Coming of the Conqueror", and as the name suggests, features the true debut of Kang the Conqueror. Go check it out, follow and favorite it, and continue to support this series! Thank you all! I couldn't do this without all of you!**


End file.
